


Ashes to Ashes

by straightupcreepin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightupcreepin/pseuds/straightupcreepin
Summary: A brief glimpse into Bucky's mind at the end of Avengers: Infinity War





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernepitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernepitaph/gifts).



The irony of it was, Bucky had wanted to disappear.

 

After the triskelion. After the helicarrier. He'd dragged Steve out of the river and slipped away like a ghost, a shadow. Had lived his life in the same fashion for years after, as the patchwork fabric of his mind knit itself back together.

 

He hadn't been Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier. He'd been Nothing and No One. He'd wanted so badly to be no one. Somewhere between Steve finding him in Bucharest and now, fighting desperately against an impossible foe in Wakanda, that had stopped being the case.

 

Bucky didn't want to disappear. He wanted to live.

 

There was

                    still so much

                                            he hadn't.

                                                              .

                                                                  .

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
